Happy Birthday Haruno!
by AlaMa
Summary: It's Giorno's 17th birthday and his father really wants to give him a good present, well, he tried.


(Also on ao3 as 11284215)

Today is the 16th day of the month April.  
For Giorno Giovanna this day means a simple thing, it's his birthday.  
He's not sure how to feel about this, since it was only a few months ago he was adopted by his biological father, he didn't even know if his father knew about his birthday.  
It was still early in the morning, so he was sure at least about one thing, he was the only one awake, living in a house with a vampire was usually...boring, he went to school alone like usual and had a very average day.  
When he came home he couldn't not notice that a big truck was resting on his house's yard, he went inside just to find the entire floor filled with flower patches, and men coming from inside the truck, bringing even more flowers and setting them wherever they could find enough space to.  
"...DAAAAAD?"  
empty silence  
he tried to question the delivery men but they said they knew nothing either, soon they finished their job and just left, the moment they closed the door, Dio ran down the stairs and enthusiastically yelled "happy birthday Haruno!"  
"dad"  
"I tried to think a lot about the best gift to give you"  
"dad"  
"but after a lot of thinking"  
"dad"  
"I figured out, that you love nature!"  
"dad"  
"Therefore i ordered you all the flowers from the best shop I could find!"  
"dad"  
"it might have been a bit expensive but I wanted to show you that I actually do think of my son and-"  
"dad"  
"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?"  
"you do realize that my ability is to create life out of virtually anything right?"  
"yeah so?"  
"I can literally make flowers out of dirt for free"

"..."  
"damn, I apologize, I'll get you something better just wait-"  
"DAD NONONONO DAD NO DON'T GO NEAR THAT DOOR THERE'S STILL LIGHT OUTSIDE"  
"...what was your boyfriend's number again?"  
"Mista is NOT MY-"  
"yes whatever I'm telling you it's fine if you like-"  
"if you are going to tell me the story about how you turned a priest gay again i'm going outside and won't return til tomorrow"  
"...bullying your dad, not cool Haruno, not cool"

today was gonna be a long day

"Haruno hey, here, happy birthday!"  
"dad...dad"  
"are you happy now?"  
"dad"  
"this annoying dog has been bothering and waking us up every day so i went and killed it for you!"  
"dad... I love animals"  
"of course i know that!"  
"dad you are literally offering me a dead dog as a birthday present"  
"but it's better off dead"  
"dad"  
"but-"  
"DAD"  
"...fine"

today was a very tiring day  
and it became even more tiring when all of his friends came over to throw a party  
he was not much of a noise person  
"Here! I wish you'll like it!"  
He carefully picked up the box his friend Trish gave him and opened it, inside was a fruit fragrance deodorant, for a moment he could swear his dad that was sitting behind him snickered  
"Ah thank you! I'll make sure to use it!"  
Dio suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder  
"Hey, you don't seriously like this do you?"  
"w-why not? It's useful and I like fruits...?"  
For the smallest of seconds, it seemed like his father was sad  
And he ended up just staring at every present his friends gave him, and then being bothered by the fact that Giorno liked them.

It was a bit after midnight, when his friends started leaving, that he noticed that Dio was nowhere to be seen  
"ehm... Hey did you see where my dad went?"  
Mista looked at him from the couch he was proudly claiming while eating cake  
"I think he ran outside some minutes ago, why?"  
"he's been...really worrying me today, I think he'll do something crazy"  
"aren't you worrying too much? it's not like he'll kill anybo-"  
"he murdered the neighbor's dog"  
"...ooh... Well you can go make a new one"  
"that's actually not a bad idea!"  
"yeah man you can always count on me for-"  
Suddenly Dio stormed inside  
"HARUNO! HARUNO AM I TOO LATE?"  
"dad what the f-"  
"I was wondering what to get you and then I came to the realization that-"  
"are those what i think they are"  
"your boyfriend will probably be staying over, and you are now 17 so"  
"oh my god why"  
"I want you to know that I fully understand and support your desires, I too was a teen once"  
"dad"  
"happy birthday!"  
"DAD I DON'T NEED PROTECTION I'M NOT GOING TO-"  
just then he felt a hand resting around his neck  
"Thanks a lot Mr. Dio! We'll make sure to put those to good use!"  
"OH MY GOD MISTA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"  
"Shhh just accept the effort he's making to make sure you're safe haha"  
"I...I... Thanks dad"

The rest of the night was wasted on his useless attempts to convince his father that he's not gay and they were just friends, while his so called "friend" just made everything worse for no obvious reason, the fact that he did sleep next to him didn't help. Next year he plans to spend his birthday as far away from his father as possible, but for now he's just really, really tired.

A/N: What have I done.


End file.
